


Und alles nur wegen dir

by xJane



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: AnnenMayKantereit, Concerts, First Meetings, Henning May, M/M, Me being extremely self-indulgent thanks to Tumblr prompts, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: Matteo did not like the cold.So to be standing here in a back alley in the freezing rain for hours on end was not his idea of fun – not even close. But the potential for pay-off was big enough to endure the exposure to the wind and the wetness and the cold.“You owe me big time,” Hanna grumbled as Matteo blew on his hands. She hopped from one foot to the other in a fruitless attempt to stay warm. Their coffees had long since been gone, and the wind had only become more bitter as the hours passed. “What are we even doing here? You’ll be too shy to say anything to him, that is if he even stops.”***In which Matteo has an unfortunate case of celebrity crush, but it's all fine, because how else would he ever meet David?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Und alles nur wegen dir

**Author's Note:**

> So. This piece of self-indulgent silly fluff is all inspired by my slight celebrity crush on Henning May, singer of the German band AnnenMayKantereit (aka AMK), which lead to people trying to bribe me to write more fic with pictures of him, which - well.
> 
> First lesson: bribery works, kids.
> 
> Second lesson: EVERYTHING can inspire a fic.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you like it.
> 
> <3

Matteo did _not_ like the cold. There was a reason for his oversized woolly jumpers over layers of shirts, his beanies and his scarves and his gloves. If he could, he would go out swaddled in a blanket, or better yet, curl up in front of the fireplace all day.

So to be standing here in a back alley in the freezing rain for hours on end was _not_ his idea of fun – not even close. But the potential for pay-off was big enough to endure the exposure to the wind and the wetness and the cold.

He looked wildly out of place between the dozens of others who had given up class or work or whatever obligations they would have on any other Thursday, instead standing here shivering at the artists’ entrance to the Max-Schmeling-Halle. For one, he seemed the be the only guy here, as Hanna had pointed out a while ago, snickering. And secondly, he seemed to be one of the very few who had actually dressed for the weather – most of the girls were wearing short skirts or low-cut tops. At least Hanna was also bundled up warmly next to him.

“You owe me big time,” she grumbled as Matteo blew on his hands. She hopped from one foot to the other in a fruitless attempt to stay warm. Their coffees had long since been gone, and the wind had only become more bitter as the hours passed. “What are we even doing here? You’ll be too shy to say anything to him, that is _if_ he even stops.”

And, well, yeah, she was right, of course. And Matteo was, contrary to what Hanna might believe, not naïve either.

He knew very well that the band would probably not take the time to talk to the fans, not in this horrible weather. He also knew very well that even if they did, and even if Matteo got to shake Henning’s hand, there was not a chance in hell that Henning would remember him after thirty seconds. This was not a fairy tale, and Matteo was perfectly aware of that – his daydreams of Henning falling head over heels in love notwithstanding.

Matteo knew he wouldn’t walk away from here with a boyfriend.

It was just that Henning was the first guy Matteo crushed on, back when he was fourteen or fifteen years old. He’d shyly told Hanna one day, and she’d hugged him and told him he had good taste in men, and then confessed her own secret crush on Jonas. However, her love interest wasn’t nearly as unattainable as Matteo’s, and she’d been dating Jonas for years now. Matteo had finally come out to the boys and had put up a Henning poster in his bedroom, still hung up on the handsome singer with the cute smile, the pretty eyes, and the playful curls. The boys teased him about it, but Matteo just shrugged. Not his fault he’d never met a guy who’d come close to Henning.

Matteo was brought back from his daydreaming when the small group of fans started screaming. Hanna grabbed his hand and tugged him along, closer to the barriers that were erected to keep the fans out.

A car had driven up to the back entrance, and somebody hurried forward with big umbrellas. Christopher came out first, waving and smiling broadly to the fans before dashing inside. Severin followed. He frowned at the crowd and the yelling, pulling his scarf tighter around himself, but he did venture closer to the barrier to sign a few objects held out to him. Matteo wasn’t interested, and he kept his eyes on the car. Finally, Henning came out, and the noise of shrieking girls became deafening. Hanna tried to pull Matteo along, closer to the fence, but Matteo froze. Henning followed Severin’s example, signing a few t-shirts or notebooks – with some difficulties because of the relentless rain – and posing for a couple of selfies. Then he waved, shouted ‘See you all inside’ and disappeared through the door, Severin at his heels.

Hanna looked disappointed.

“Matteo, really! Why didn’t you get any closer? You could have taken a selfie with Henning!”

Matteo shrugged helplessly. He’d have fainted, being so close to his secret crush. He probably wouldn’t even have been able to say hi or thank you, he’d have been red as the tomatoes he used to make pasta alla Luigi, and chances were he’d have dropped his phone in a puddle.

“Damn, Matteo,” Hanna repeated, shaking her head and tutting at him. “Five hours in this weather, and you didn’t even try. What a waste.”

She was, once again, completely right.

But either way, the opportunity had passed now, and they could do nothing about it.

Hanna took pity on him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Whatever am I going to do with you?” she asked, pressing her cold face against Matteo’s cheek and ignoring his indignant yelp. “It’s beyond time we find you a boyfriend.”

Matteo shrugged again. He wasn’t against the idea in theory, it was just the practical execution that posed a problem.

“Come on, then. Let’s at least get inside where it’s warm. You can ogle your sexy Mr. May some more once the show starts.”

Matteo shuffled docilely behind his friend. She really was an angel, he thought, for standing out there with him, and not giving him too much shit about chickening out of the chance to actually see Henning up close and in the flesh. At least she liked AMK’s music, so they would both enjoy the concert – for slightly different reasons.

After getting inside, it took a few minutes to get a locker to keep their outdoor clothes and backpacks safe, and then they headed to the bar, hoping there would be something warm on offer.

Matteo got lost in his own head again while they queued up. Hanna’s words had hit a nerve. Because, crush on Henning aside, Matteo really wanted a boyfriend. But he was mortified at the thought of going out and having to flirt. Or even more terrifying, put up a profile on a dating app. Matteo knew he wasn’t sexy enough to attract men with his body, not witty enough to attract them with his intelligence, not charming enough to attract them with his personality. He was just an average guy, shy and withdrawn, and he far preferred to be at home in his sweatpants playing video games with his friends over putting on some tight jeans and going to a club to dance with strangers.

So, yeah, his chances at finding a boyfriend were slim. And even if he did manage to ask a boy out for a date, he just knew he’d agonize for days about what to do, and then when it came to it, he’d be too nervous to speak in full sentences, so what was even the point?

No, Henning was safely impossible and far out of reach, so it was harmless to crush on him. No risk of ever having to get close and vulnerable.

Matteo was so spaced out that he didn’t notice the queue moving forward, and when he finally caught up, he had to maneuver carefully through the mass of bodies to find Hanna again. In his haste he didn’t see the boy carrying two big drinks, and the boy was looking back over his shoulder, shouting something to a girl with long dark hair.

So it was inevitable, really.

Matteo and the boy crashed into each other, and the sticky cold soft drinks spilled all over their chests.

“Fuck!” Matteo muttered, at the same time as the other boy exclaimed, “Shit!”.

They both looked up from the stains spreading on their shirts, and –

Matteo’s breath hitched.

Pretty eyes. Dark and mysterious, but very, very pretty. Curls bouncing effortlessly.

No smile, though.

Good thing, probably, because Matteo could fall for this guy.

He didn’t know where that thought came from, but it struck him hard.

As he stood motionless, trying to understand the signals his heart was suddenly broadcasting, the girl with the long hair came up to them, gesturing wildly.

“Oh, no, David! You’re all wet. I told you to look out where you were going!”

David.

Matteo itched to say that name out loud, to feel it roll over his tongue, to form the letters with his lips.

Instead, he stammered a lame, “Uh, sorry…”

The boy – David – seemed to be a bit shocked, but at Matteo’s words he shook his head.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Neither was I, so I’m more sorry,” Matteo argued, and immediately bit his tongue. He really was starting a discussion with the cutest guy in the hall – except Henning, of course – about whoever was more at fault for their mishap.

To his surprise, David smiled.

Ah, fuck. David’s smile was cute. Too fucking cute. Cuter than Henning’s.

Matteo felt himself starting to blush.

“You can’t stay in these wet clothes, David,” the girl butted in again.

David turned his head towards her. Probably his girlfriend, Matteo decided.

“And what do you suggest then, Laura?” the boy snipped. “I can’t exactly take it off.”

Matteo’s brain helpfully provided an image of a topless David, and his blush deepened. The boy looked to be slender but strong, not too muscular, lean and slim. Like Henning. Exactly Matteo’s type.

“I know,” Laura was replying by the time Matteo had chided his brain for the unwanted image – his brain had acquiesced by saving it for later, alone in Matteo’s bedroom. “You can go buy a band T-shirt at the merch stand and change in the bathroom.”

David nodded, and started to walk in the direction of the merch stand, when he suddenly looked over his shoulder at Matteo.

“What about you? You can hardly stay in that T-shirt either. You wanna come with me?”

Matteo hesitated, trying to find Hanna who probably almost reached the bar by now.

“Uhm, I should go find my friend first…”

He kept scanning the line of people. Ah, there she was, just about to order.

David nodded, ready to leave by himself, but Laura spoke up.

“Who is your friend? Let me go find them while you guys go buy a shirt. We can meet up by the bathrooms.”

“Uh, it’s the girl just ordering now, in the red top, with the shoulder-length hair.”

He pointed at Hanna, and Laura hummed.

“Okay. I see her. Go with David, we’ll meet up in a bit.”

She almost pushed him towards her boyfriend, and then set off to go intercept Hanna before she noticed Matteo was missing.

“Uh,” Matteo said eloquently.

“Come on,” David replied, and set off through the crowd.

Matteo followed helplessly, until he found himself pressed close to David trying to decide which T-shirt to get.

“You wanna get the same one?” David asked, turning his head towards Matteo. “Which one do you like best?”

Damn, they were so close. Matteo almost felt David’s breath on his face as the other boy spoke. He gave up fighting his blush. He could always attribute it to the heat in the hall after standing outside for so long.

“Too bad there isn’t one with a picture of the band,” Matteo mumbled. He didn’t really intend for David to hear him, but standing so nearby, David picked up his words anyway.

“You’d want a T-shirt with their faces on it?” he challenged, and Matteo thought about making a joke out of it, but then suddenly he didn’t want to hide anymore. Even though he knew David’s name, the guy was a complete stranger, and five minutes from now, he’d go to enjoy the show with his girlfriend, while Matteo and Hanna would find a spot from which Matteo could ogle Henning to his heart’s content. So Matteo defiantly looked back at David.

“Why not? Henning May is cute.”

He didn’t really know what he expected – maybe an uneasy look on David’s face, maybe some teasing remark, whatever – but it wasn’t the wide grin appearing on the boy’s face.

“He is, kinda, in a way,” David said critically, and Matteo was ready to defend the man he’d crushed on for years now. Before he could do so, though, David continued in a low whisper. The sound of it gave Matteo goosebumps like Henning’s voice usually did. “Personally, I like my men with blue eyes. And light hair. No curls.”

He looked intensely at Matteo, and then winked before turning back to the T-shirts on display.

“So, the swallow or the donkey?” he asked casually, as if he hadn’t just taken Matteo’s breath away.

It took Matteo way too long to catch up, and David elbowed him lightly in the side.

“Swallow or donkey?”

“Swallow,” Matteo replied mindlessly, trying to figure out if David had just flirted with him.

It couldn’t be possible, could it? Not with his girlfriend waiting for him, right?

He had to stop worrying about it when the girl selling the T-shirts asked for his size. David and he paid for their purchases and walked up to the bathrooms, where Hanna was chatting animatedly with David’s girlfriend. She looked up when she heard the boys approaching.

“Matteo!” she exclaimed. “I can’t leave you alone for two minutes, can I? Were you daydreaming again?” Then she looked over at David, narrowing her eyes slightly, studying him for a moment. She extended her hand towards him. “Hi, I’m Hanna, Matteo’s friend. Your sister has told me what happened.”

Wait a minute. Matteo looked from Hanna to David’s – sister?

“Come on, go get changed,” Laura urged. “Would you mind hanging out together for the concert? The four of us?”

Hanna looked at Matteo intently, so he mumbled his consent. He didn’t particularly want to have to talk to people he didn’t know, but it was a concert, so he should be fairly safe. Hanna smiled encouragingly.

Matteo decided to just go along with things. He changed into his new band T-shirt with the swallow, and it felt oddly good to be wearing the same as David. It was almost as if they were here together, or something, like how Kiki and Carlos would sometimes show up both wearing their Abi hoodie.

Hanna and Laura kept up a lively discussion between the two of them, and somehow, Matteo and David talked a bit too, without Matteo messing up too badly. It was easy, actually. David waited patiently when Matteo thought about the best way to say something, and he asked interesting questions, too, which Matteo found easy to answer.

The four of them found a spot from where they could see the stage, but where they would have some space to dance along, and Matteo got lost in the music, singing along softly here and there. At some point, David put his hands on Matteo’s waist and they swayed to a softer song together, and after that they stayed close together, David’s arm around Matteo’s shoulder.

Matteo found himself looking over to his side often, more often than watching Henning, even though Henning was wearing a white tank top that showed off his lithe body perfectly. Hanna caught him staring once, and she raised an eyebrow, but Matteo shrugged, glad she couldn’t see his blush in the dim venue. Sometimes when he glanced at David, David was already looking at him, and they smiled at each other for a moment, before turning their attention back to the stage.

It felt nice, Matteo thought.

David was nice. And cute. And Laura wasn’t his girlfriend. And he liked boys with blue eyes. And he already knew Matteo was clumsy and shy.

So when Henning announced the last song on stage, Matteo was gathering all his courage. All he had to do was ask David’s number, ask if he wanted to see Matteo again.

But when the band left the stage and the light came back up, his nerves got the better of him and he faltered.

“Matteo!” Hanna called. “Do you wanna go outside, see if we can catch the band leaving? Maybe get that selfie this time?”

Matteo felt David’s arm slip of his shoulder at Hanna’s words, and suddenly he felt cold and saddened by the loss.

“No,” he therefore said quickly, stepping a bit closer to David.

Hanna grinned widely, but said nothing as they slowly made their way to the exit.

David grabbed Matteo’s hand.

“That would have made me sad,” he whispered, and at Matteo’s questioning look he went on, “To see the boy I’m on a date with leaving me to go take a selfie with some other guy.”

“A – a date?”

Matteo’s voice trembled, but David just shrugged.

“It kinda was a date, wasn’t it? We talked and we danced and we got matching T-shirts.”

He grinned brazenly, but when Matteo just stared back wordlessly, he got bashful.

“Unless you didn’t want it to be date… You know what, forget I said something, I just –” 

“Best date ever,” Matteo quickly said, and then, timidly, he added, “Not that I have much experience with those.”

David’s smile was blinding.

“Me neither,” he admitted. “Wanna learn together?”

Matteo felt his own smile was answer enough, but just to make things clear, he nodded vigorously.

That night, Matteo took the old and faded poster down. He supposed he should be thanking Henning. After all, it was thanks to Matteo’s crush on the man that he had met David. And even though it wasn’t the way he’d dreamed about, he did in fact leave the concert with a boyfriend – and with the memory of David’s warm hand in his, and David’s smile beaming at him, he struggled to remember who Henning even was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Matteo. You going for David means I can still grab Henning for myself. 💙
> 
> Leave me a comment, if you like? They work just as well to bribe me into writing more as Henning May pictures.
> 
> <3


End file.
